Dirty sex
by Moon and Luna
Summary: Edward el patán del instituto no se podia imaginar que su dulce tutora era en verdad una ovejita con un gran latigo en mano. ¿El lobo se comio a la oveja?¿o esta vez fue al revez? Advertencia:no menores de 18 o personas supseptibles al sexo dominatrix.


**Este one Shoot es dedicado a Patty! gracias por todo!! =) .... y por ser mi beta! ...oohohoh y por cierto Tbm a Troyis eres lo maximo girl!!**

**Declaimer****: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... la historia es de mi invencion! -.-U**

**Dirty Sex**

**Edward POV**

"_¡Oh Dios!_

_¡Miren!... ¡Es Edward! ..._

_¡Ese hombre es un dios! .... _

_¡Que ojos!... ¡Estoy enamorada! … ¡Y su cuerpo! … ¡Lo amo! _

_¡Mira! ¡Incluso por encima de toda esa ropa, se puede ver el tremendo paquete que se maneja! ¡Me lo quiero comer! _

_Y chicas, no olviden que es el capitán del equipo de básquet…_

_¡Qué no daría por estar con él una noche!_

_¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!"_

Si, ese soy yo, Edward Cullen…

El tipo más sexy de esta condenada secundaria y como escucharon, tengo a todas las chicas comiendo de mi mano. Me detendría a ligarme a una de ellas, pero el puto profesor de biología, como castigo a mi falta de interés a su clase, me ha mandado investigar sobre las células madre y por eso estoy aquí, perdiendo mi receso **(N/A: descanso, break, como quieran llamarlo).**

Refunfuñando entre a la biblioteca, que como siempre estaba desolada. Claro, salvo un grupo de nerds sentados en una de las esquinas más alejadas de este mausoleo, pero no era la gran cosa.

- Veamos…células madres... ¿células madres? – Comencé a pasar la vista por el estante más cercano- ¿Dónde carajos pueden estar?

- Disculpa, creo que andas buscando esto - me sobresalte al escuchar esa dulce voz a mis espaldas.

Poco a poco fui girando para darle las gracias a quién sea que me hubiese ahorrado el trabajo de buscar un libro que me sirviera, en medio de tanta basura.

-Eh, gracias- y ahí la vi. Aún con toda esa ropa floja, se podía distinguir una pequeñísima cintura, continuando con un trasero firme y respingado, y wow… ¡que senos!, redondeados y perfectos para el tamaño de mis manos. _"Oh Dios, no esta nada mal… nada mal"…_

Seguí con mi inspección, memorizando cada una de sus curvas hasta que llegué a su rostro… _"Hermosa"_ pensé calificándola… tenía un muy bonito rostro que parecía estar sonrosado por el recorrido que había estado haciendo con mi mirada. Aún así no me detuve, seguí mirándola ya que era algo que no podía dejar de hacer. Tenía la nariz respingada con pequeñas pecas decorado su cumbre; su cabello, con un peculiar color entre marrón y rojizo, caía suelto en ondas gráciles sobre sus hombros atrayéndome a pasar mis dedos entre ellos para ver si eran tan sedosos como parecían. Y su piel, tan tersa y reluciente… _"¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo muñeca?" _pensé relamiéndome los labios para continuar con mi inspección…

"_Vaya, esto es nuevo" _pensé perdiéndome en ese mar de chocolate…

Pensándolo bien, lo que más me ha llamado la atención son sus ojos, tan expresivos de un color chocolate intenso, decorado por unas pestañas largas y espesas enmarcándolos de la forma correcta, haciéndolos ver tierno y sexys a la vez… una combinación tan peligrosa y a la vez atrayente que me mantuvieron cautivo por unos segundos… Bueno, si no fuera por esos lentes espantosos, el cuadro sería perfecto…

- Uhmmm - ronroneé- hola preciosura, soy Edward Cullen – dije acercándome a ella - creo no haberte visto antes, porque un cuerpo como el tuyo no lo hubiese olvidado – _"Bien, deslúmbrala Cullen" "Usa lo tuyo muchacho" - _apuesto que debajo de toda esa ropa floja se encuentra una diosa en potencia. ¿Por qué no me dejas descubrirte? Prometo abrirte tal cual regalo preciado en la noche de navidad, tenlo por seguro, no te arrepentirás.

Pude distinguir en su mirada un rastro de sorpresa que luego se convirtió en picardía, que me estremeció por completo… _"Acaso era bipolar"… _tan rápido como cambió de parecer, una mirada fría ensombreció su rostro desconcertándome por completo, para después oírle decir:

-Gracias, pero no Cullen… no quiero jugar contigo… _aún- _lo último lo dijo tan bajo que supuse haberlo imaginado- así que toma tu libro y ponte a trabajar soquete.

Y así sin más se fue… _"eso fue extraño"_. NADIE pero NADIE había osado negarme algo y después irse tranquilamente como si nunca se hubiese cruzado con Edward Cullen. Juro que hare todo lo posible para que caigas…. _"¡Mierda! Me olvide preguntarle su nombre… Bueno después investigare quién es"_.

Me pase lo que restaba del receso terminando el trabajo para luego salir rumbo al club de cátedra **(N/A: sala de profesores)** a dejarle el trabajo al profesor.

-¡Ejemm! Profesor Collins, termine el trabajo. Tomé, gracias y hasta luego – dije tratando de huir lo más rápido de ese cuarto de tortura.

-Un momento ahí Cullen, regrese, tengo que hablar con usted – _"mierda"_, justo cuando pensé que no me podía dar más trabajo, termina sucediendo.

-Dado que sus notas en Biología han estado empeorando, le voy a asignar un tutor. Tome, ésta es la tarjeta. Ahí esta su nombre y su dirección – dijo extendiéndome ese pedazo de papel - tu tutoría comienza desde hoy a las 4 de la tarde, ¿entendido?

-Si, profesor- murmuré malhumorado. _"Qué manía con eso de -¿entendido?- ni que fuera un retrasado" _pensé tomando el pedazo de mierda…

Veamos que dice la bendita tarjeta….

**Bella Swan**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
xxxxx**

"_Me suena"_… pensé saliendo de ahí sin despedirme del profesor.

El resto de clases pasaron volando, sin ningún hecho relevante.

Después de todo, me había pasado el resto del día interrogando a mis amigos si conocían a la misteriosa chica de la biblioteca, pero nada, sólo recibí negaciones. Entre ellos las de Emmet y Jazper, a quienes tuve que describírsela gráficamente porque creyeron que había sido cosa de mi imaginación, pero nada… nadie sabía nada….

Sin más me fui con los chicos a casa. Obvio, vivo con Emmet y Jazper se la pasaba de arriba ah abajo con Alice.

Salude a mis padres y me fui a dormir abrumado. Aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, preferí dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia...

_**Ring, Ring…**_

-Puto despertador- grité exasperado estrellándolo contra la pared- tendré que comprar otro – dije levantándome malhumorado.

Baje las escaleras y en el camino tome las llaves de mi bebe. Subí a mi hermoso Audi R8 y partí para la dirección que me había dada el profesor. _"No esta tan lejos" _pensé echándole una ojeada al lugar que marcaba. "Bien, a las afueras del pueblo" bufé.

Cuando llegue, me fije en la fachada de la casa. No era muy grande pero se veía acogedora, contaba con un gran jardín que parecía muy bien cuidado… "C_osas de chicas"_ pensé admirando la vista, aunque todo eso se terminó de malograr cuando me percaté de esa carcocha andante,_ "¿quién podría tener un carro tan viejo?"_... pfff…

-Bueno ya estoy aquí, así que a darle.- mascullé tocando la puerta…

_**TOC, TOC, TOC.**_

Se escucho un golpe seco seguida de una maldición para cuando escuche pasos acercarse y poco a poco la manija se fue girando hasta terminar de abrirse por completo, dejándome apreciar la perfecta imagen de nada más y nada menos que… ¡la chica de la biblioteca!

"_¡Hoy si estoy de suerte!"_ Pensé sonriendo triunfante.

- Hola preciosura, no me imaginaba que te iba a ver de nuevo hoy, pero ya que Dios me dio este regalito no lo pienso desaprovechar.

-Escúchame bien Cullen, tú estas aquí para que yo te enseñe un par de cositas. Así que aquí tú no vas a hacer nada, yo me encargare de enseñarte todo lo que necesites…- _"es mi imaginación o sus palabras tienen un doble sentido"_... Nah, ya estoy alucinando o eso creo.

-Ok, como lo desees –dije rindiéndome por el momento- dejo todo en tus manos.- le di mi sonrisa de lado, esa que todas las chicas aman.

-Sígueme-dijo sin inmutarse. _"Maldición"_

Pasamos por el lobby y la sala, pero la estaban remodelando al parecer así que continuamos por una puerta contigua.

- Haremos los deberes en la cocina por si no lo has notado, ya que están remodelando las otras estancias.

- Por mi no hay ninguna problema, podemos hacerlo en donde quieras.- le dije con voz lenta y sensual.

-Ok- _"Bien, su voz tembló. Sabía que tendría algún efecto en ella"_… pensé triunfante para cuando volvió a retomar la compostura. _¡Diablos, ésta mujer sí que se controla! _- saca tus cosas, ya vuelvo, voy a traer algunos libros de mi cuarto.

Y en lo que me dio la espalda pude aprovechar en fijarme en sus hermosas piernas, torneadas y firmes que parecían no tener fin. Paseé la vista por su pequeño short, el cual resaltaba su firme trasero, aunque para variar, estaba con un polo largo, pero por lo menos con un generoso escote.

Empecé a sacar mis libros para cuando la escuche bajar. He de decir que se escuchaba un tanto torpe, porque de vez en cuando se escuchaban golpes y quejas.

Durante la siguiente hora me estuvo explicando todo lo que tenia que ver con las células madre e inexplicablemente le entendí.

- Bueno Cullen terminamos. Y yo que pensé que nos íbamos a demorar más. Al parecer tu único problema es que no prestas atención en clases – bufó frustrada - ya que terminamos, no se, ¿deseas un poco de helado? **(N/A: esto es honor a Patty ^^).**

- Deseo algo más que eso pero ya que sólo me ofreces helado, pues qué me queda, sólo un poco por favor- le dije resignado al ver que no se inmutaba antes mis palabras. La vi levantarse para dirigirse a la heladera y rebuscar en ésta, hasta sacar un pote de helado y dejarlo en la encimera, se giro hacia la alacena en busca de un par de platos, pero al parecer éstos estaban un poco altos para ella ya que le costaba dar con ellos. Como el caballero que soy me levante y me acerqué a ella para ayudarle a bajar los platos, y durante esos escasos pero gloriosos segundos me asegure de pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, para hacerla ver lo que provocaba en mí con ese mini short, esas largas piernas, esos movimientos… "¡Maldición!" pensé cuando la escuche gemir, eso me puso más duro aún, pero no todo es perfecto ni dura para siempre, y mi querida tutora se encargó de acabar con la magia cuando me hizo retroceder.

- Gracias Edward, pero yo podía sola.

- De nada, solo quería ayudar – dije dándome mi sonrisa torcida.

-Ujum –respondió rodando los ojos- dime cuánto quieres…

-Todo lo que me puedas dar.- le contesté.

- ¡Ya!.... toma.- me alcanzo el plato y me dispuse a comer mientras la veía.

"¡Dios, Gracias!" pensé al ver cómo de un momento a otro, se le resbaló de la cuchara un poco de helado y éste se fue escurriendo por su cuello hasta perderse en medio de sus pechos. Por poco me muero de un infarto al verla valerse de sus dedos para limpiar todo vestigio del delicioso helado, recorriendo el mismo camino de éste, pero que yo deseaba hacer con mi lengua. Cuando hubo recogido todo, se metió los dedos en la boca, los saboreo y los chupo; haciéndolo adrede, sin romper el contacto con mi mirada y consiguiendo ponerme más duro aún.

- Hey Cullen, ya que terminaste pásame tu plato para poder lavarlo.- dijo al ver que ya no podía probar bocado. Se lo pase como autómata y la vi dirigirse al fregadero, pero ya no lo pude resistir más; ver sus piernas largas, su trasero firme y sus caderas moverse al ritmo de su tarareo fue todo lo que podía soportar para mi. Me levanté rápidamente y de golpe me apoye en ella, me restregué es su espalda baja y le di la vuelta para poder apoderarme de sus labios. Y cuando lo hice ella estuvo más que dispuesta a corresponderme.

El beso se torno más fiero a pesar de la falta de oxígeno, la levante un poco para que sus piernas se pudieran enroscar en mis caderas y la empujé contra la pared arrancándole un quejido de dolor, pero no le importo durante mucho tiempo, pues se comenzó a frotar vigorosamente contra mi, mientras yo le apretujaba el trasero y pasaba mis manos desenfrenadamente por sus costados, no lo resistí más y acaricie uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela, haciéndola gemir cuando la empecé a embestir.

- Edward, por favor, cuarto, ¡ahora! - ordenó

-¿Donde? – sin dejar de morder y tocarla.

- Escaleras, puerta derecha.- balbuceó antes de volverme a besar, en lo que yo me dirigía a su cuarto.

Abrí la puerta sin fijarme en el lugar, pues estaba más concentrado en pegarla a mi cintura mientras ella se restregaba magistralmente mientras me seguía besando ferozmente, y entre beso y beso me fue a arrinconando hasta que sentí chocar contra algo frío y duro. Quise voltear a ver pero ella no me dio tiempo, y me comenzó a acariciar el pecho.

-Sácatelo.- me ordeno y en lo que lo hacia subí mis brazos mientras ella me ayudaba pero cuando trate de bajarlos ya no pude… "¿pero qué mierda? ¡joder! ¡Estaba esposado!"

-¿Qué mierda significa ésto?- le espete.

-No te muevas Cullen, te puedes lastimar y ya sabes, es hora de jugar.- trague en seco, "¿a esto se refería con lo que dijo en la biblioteca?", y cuando le iba a preguntar se fue así sin más. Después de unos 15 minutos regreso y mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi boca cayó al suelo, literalmente hablando.

_¡¡Estaba encuerada!!_... se había disfrazado: un top negro se añadía a su cuerpo como si fuera su segunda piel, resaltando sus pechos hasta el punto hacerlos parecer desbordar; una falta de cuero diminuta, que a las justas alcanzaban a cubrir sus partes y para rematarme, unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y de taco aguja. _¡Dios, todo en ella transmitía sexualidad!_.

Llevaba el cabello suelto hasta los hombros, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Tenía los labios pintados de negro y sus ojos maquillados con una sombra negra, dándole un halo de sexualidad pero a la vez de maldad.

Pero lo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran más, fue el látigo que traía en sus manos.

-Muy bien Cullen es hora de jugar.- me dijo en lo que me daba una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con ese látigo?.- pregunté con voz estrangulada.

--Jugar, ya te lo dije. Pero antes.- se acerco a mí y me comenzó a acariciar el pecho. Pronto su mano comenzó a descender, hasta llegar a mis pantalones los cuales desabrochó sin miramientos y no se detuvo hasta quitármelos, llevándose consigo mi bóxer. Al ver que aún seguía duro, cogió mi falo entre sus manos y lo apretó.

Proferí un grito mezclado, que se debatía entre un gemido y un grito de dolor.

--Esto no es nada Cullen, ahora lo vas a sentir en verdad – dijo relamiéndose los labios- esta es la otra parte de la lección, has sido un niño muy malo, ¿te han dicho tus padres que con las mujeres no se juega? – dijo mientras yo la miraba incrédulo – Uhmmm, pobrecito creo que se te ha olvidado, pero yo me encargare de hacértelo recordar.

Y _ZAZZZZZZ,_ el característico silbido que se produce cuando el látigo hace contacto con la piel

-AHHHHHHH!! .- grite, "_¡esta mujer esta loca!"_

-¿Duele verdad? – dijo riéndose de mi- mi pobre niño, esto es sólo una pequeña lección. Ahora yo soy tu ama y este es tu castigo, así que sopórtalo como hombre.

Y otro ZAZZZZZZZZZZ, joder esto si que duele. Ese golpe me cayó justo en el trasero.

Y me comenzó a azotar en diferentes lugares, pero lo raro era que después de cada latigazo comenzaba a sentir placer, me sentía excitaba sentirme sumiso y dominado por sus golpes.

-Haz sido un niño malo, muy malo y el pequeño Eddy también ¿no lo crees?- eso me hizo abrir los ojos como platos. _"¡No, mierda!, si se mete con el pequeño Eddy me haría ver estrellas de puro dolor"_.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus manos en mi miembro, primero acariciándolo lentamente haciéndome estremecer, pero poco a poco sus caricias se hicieron cada vez más bruscas para terminarme atando una cinta en la base de mi pene, haciéndome sentir una satisfactoria y placentera presión.

Otro latigazo me dio de lleno, arrancándome una mueca de dolor.

--Vamos perro, no te quejes. No te imaginas lo bonito te has de ver con una correa.— _"¿QUÉ UNA CORREA?, ¡NI DE VAINAS!"_.

-¡NO!.- le grité.

-¿¿No?? – preguntó divertida - ¿No qué esclavo? ¡A mi no me dices no!- y me dio otro golpe andes de desaparecer en busca de algo. Al rato regreso con una correa de púas en la mano y mientras me la ponía en el cuello, me pude fijar que entre sus senos llevaba las llaves de las esposas. Como una artimaña me acerque a su pecho y le di una lamida cogiendo de paso las llaves entre mis dientes y me la metí en la boca.

-¿Te eh dado autorización de lamerme perro? No, claro que no, ahora te voy a dar una lección para que no lo vuelvas a hacer, y esta será más fuerte.- salió del cuarto en lo que aproveche a quitarme las esposas. Escuche pasos acercarse, bote las esposas por debajo de la cama y me quede en esa misma posición, ahora seria yo quien la castigase.

Cuando regresó me quede de piedra, Bella ya había hecho corto circuito, ¡en su mano tenia una paleta con púas! Felizmente me quite las esposas antes que me diera con eso.

Se me acerco blandiendo su arma, pero la sorprendí arrebatándole la paleta y aprovechándome de ello, la arrincone contra la pared y de un solo movimiento destroce su falda y sus bragas, penetrándola de un solo golpe.

-AHHHHHHHH.- gemimos juntos. Su centro era tan cálido y estrecho que por poco y me vengo. Comencé a entrar y salir de ella mientras la escuchaba gemir como loca. La levanté y ella enrosco sus piernas en mis caderas pero como aún seguía con las botas me las hundió en el trasero.

Aullé de dolor y cuando la mire ella sonreía divertida, entonces la bese con fiereza y le mordí el labio haciéndola sangrar. Ahora era yo quien sonreía mientras mis penetraciones seguían siendo rápidas y profundas; con mi mano libre, aproveché su distracción para romperle el top.

No tenía brazier debajo del top, dejándome embelesado por sus senos suaves y redondos. eran de la medida perfecta para mis manos, viéndoselos coronados por sus pezones rozados, los cuales me rogaban que les diera un buen tratamiento. Desesperado cogí su seno derecho y lo apreté, haciéndola gemir mientras se arqueaba hacia mí, ofreciéndomelos más

- ¡Oh Edward! – y me extasié de escucharla gemir mi nombre – sigue así perro, así me gusta, duro.

Escucharla decir eso me éxito más y comencé a penetrarla más fuerte. Sin bajar mi ritmo acerque mi lengua a su pezón y le di una lamida, seguida de otra más fuerte antes de metérmelo en la boca mientras para succionarlo fuertemente.

--Bella, ¡oh mierda!, eras tan dulce, sabes tan bien— gemí aún con el pezón en la boca.

No pude más la tentación de probarla, y me salí de ella escuchándola bufar de la frustración, pero no le duro mucho porque comencé a descender y me encontré con su apetitosa feminidad. Le abrí los labios mayores para tener mejor acceso y le di una lamida. Sabia como el mejor manjar de los dioses, seguí lamiendo y hasta que dar con el botón que la haría enloquecer. Lo presione con mi lengua para después morderlo y al final succionarlo, y en lo que hacia esto comencé a tantear su entrada y como estaba tan excitada le metí tres dedos de golpe, mientras Bella gemía como loca y movía su pelvis al compás de mi lengua y mis dedos, con un ultimo grito se vino y yo no perdí el tiempo, poniéndome a lamer todos sus fluidos.

Sentí que me jalaba de la correa, así que subí y le di un beso, que la volvió a excitar al sentir sus fluidos en el beso, lo sé, por que se volvió a restregar contra mí cuerpo y yo todo gustoso la recibí.

-Ahora es tu turno esclavo, lo has hecho muy bien.- dijo inclinándose para repartir besos húmedos por doquier en sobre mi pecho. Comenzó a bajar para tomar mi pene entre sus calientes manos, un gran alivio me embargó cuando desato la cinta que lo había tenido aprisionado y sentí fluir con más libertad la sangre por mi pene, pero la tranquilidad me duró poco cuando la vi darle una lamida a mi miembro haciéndome gemir. Otra más fuerte y terminé gritando. Al final se lo metió todo a la boca y se lo comenzó a meter y sacar mientras yo la cogía de los cabellos y marcaba el ritmo. Se sentía tan bien estar en su boca cálida, hasta que sentí sus dientes rasguñar la punta de mi pene y me estremecí por la endemoniada combinación de placer y dolor que me embargó. Baje la miraba excitado y la vi inclinada, con el vaivén de su pecho mientras subía y bajaba arrítmicamente. La visión de sus labios hinchados alrededor de mi pene hizo que por poco y me viniese en su boca, así que la jale y la bese con pasión contenida.

La mire a los ojos, los cuales estaban tan negros como los míos, ambos brillaban llenos de lujuria, y sonreí al ver que su cabello ahora era todo un desastre, pero aún así desordenado y todo, se veía sexy y salvaje.

-Ahora te toca a ti mi ama.- le dije dándole la vuelta e hice que se apoyara en la cómoda.- abre las piernas mi señora que la voy a complacer hasta volverla loca

Abrió las piernas y me acomode en su entrada para entrar de un solo golpe. La escuche gemir y a la par ella comenzó a mover su cadera al mismo ritmo que las mías.

Llevábamos un buen ritmo, pero no por eso bajábamos el ritmo ni lo salvaje de esta, estuvimos así por unos minutos más hasta que incremente el ritmo para que ella se viniera antes que yo, a tientas mi mano busco su punto sensible y lo comencé a masajear consiguiendo hacerla gemir más fuerte aún, mientras sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi pene y ya no pude más, me vine junto con ella, terminando juntos.

-Muy buena la lección, señorita Swan.- dije entre jadeos.- pero la próxima vez te toca a ti ser la atada.

-Si es que puedes atarme cariño – dijo ella sensualmente.

**¡Fin!**

**ok! Hola gente! Muchas gracias por las alertas y los favoritos! Pero please los reviews me ayudaría a saber como les pareció… si hubiera cambiado algo o que se yo! Es muy importante para mi saber que les pareció! Pero igual gracias!! =)**

Aclaraciones!: bella quería vengarse de Edward por ser tan patán con todas las mujeres del instituto y por eso aprovecho su look de chica inocente y buena y mas siendo tutora! Pero en si en su sucia realidad! xD es una dominatrix! Y Ed es el candidato perfecto! xD

**ohohoh por cierto este es el primer lemmon que escribo pero no la primera historia, estoy escribiendo una historia de amor entre Ed y ****b****ella que dura mas que cualquier problema! Que aun en la adversidad estarán juntos! Dan mucha pena pero tiene un final inesperado! Pero no lo pienso subir hasta que este terminado y veteado! ( solo falta un cap!) …. Hasta luego nos vemos! =)**


End file.
